Temporada de patos
by Merak Lyubov
Summary: es irónico cuando el cazador pasa a ser la presa ¿no?
1. la carnada

Su espada estaba recargada en la mesa de la sala de estar, misma mesa donde retozaban sus pies placidamente. Nada podía arruinar ese momento, la tarde era para el y el maratón de 14 horas de My little pony en la televisión, un especial de Rainbow Dash

Tenía el control en su mano y una sonrisa en la cara, en una que otra ocasión tomaba palomitas del tazón que Lil Cal tenia entre los brazos.

Por fin un corte comercial, un descanso largo, perfecto para ir al baño y preparar aun mas chatarra para deglutir.

Regreso tarareando la canción introductoria de la serie. El tazón que llevaba en las manos callo al suelo esparciendo la comida por todo el suelo.

-Hey.-

El joven no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, tal vez sus gafas estaban sucias pero eso no era razón para aquella escena.

-¿Dave?.-

El menor de los Strider sonrío al escuchar su nombre saliendo de labios del mayor, se acomodo mejor en el brazo del sillón cruzando las piernas y cuidando que la falda de maid que traía puesta dejara solo ver un poco el liguero.

-sup, Bro.- El pequeño Rubio tomo la marioneta que tenia a su lado y la sentó en su regazo sonriendo con satisfacción ante la expresión de su hermano mayor, el cual abrió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno.

Dave ladeo el rostro y se inclino un poco depositando un beso en la mejilla de la marioneta.

-Crei que te gustaría la lencería, veo que no.-

Lanzo la marioneta a sus espaldas las cual cayo sentada frente al televisor. El ojirojo se levanto y se encamino en dirección del mayor pasando los brazos por el cuello de su hermano y poniéndose en puntillas para así tener sus labios a la altura de su oreja.

-Estaré en mi habitación por si me necesitas.- susurro dejando que sus labios rozaran con la piel de Bro. Se separo lentamente y se hizo a un lado para seguir con su camino, se encontraba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando sintió su muñeca atrapada. No puedo si quiera girar la cabeza cuando sintió su cuerpo caer de espaldas al sillón.

-¿Strife?.- murmuro el mayor, Dave podria jurar que tras esas gafas oscuras Bro estaba entrecerrando los ojos.

-Strife- afirmo el menor con una sonrisa ladina a vez que tomaba la espada del mayor colocando la hoja entre ambos.

-¿usar mi propia arma contra mi?-

-irónico ¿no?- Dave sonrio victorioso, pero la expresión no le duro mucho ya que una sombra le arrebato la espada, cuando volteo apretando los dientes en dirección a donde había aparecido la sombra, vio la espada de su hermano mayor entre los brazos de esa maldita marioneta.

-Demonios- chasqueo la lengua frustrado

-¿Qué pasa lil man? ¿Cal te robo la lengua?.-

Dave sintió el cuero de los guantes del otro rozar en su rostro, lo había tomado de la barbilla obligándolo a mirarle. Dave le miro algo nervioso sintiendo como su gafas se deslizaban hasta abandonar su rostro, cerro los ojos de inmediato y alargo el brazo tratando de arrebatarle sus lentes al mayor, pero este las lanzo en dirección de Cal

-Grita todo lo que quieras Lilman, no habrá quien te salve- al tener los ojos cerrados sus oídos se agudizaron haciendo que las palabras de Bro fueran mas claras que nunca. Dave se estremeció al imaginar lo que vendría.

Y justo como imagino uno de los dedos de su hermano comenzó a deslizarse por su pierna hasta el muslo, debajo de la falda. Dave se mordió el labio inferior, intento ladear el rostro pero fue imposible ya que Dirk le seguía sosteniendo la barbilla.

Percibió sus labios recorrerle el cuello lentamente, su barba le raspaba un poco cosa que se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

De pronto nada, abrió un solo ojo y se encontró con la sala vacía, ni la espada ni Lil cal se encontraban ya en la habitación, solo sus gafas en la mesita sobre una nota.

"_Camina con cuidado"_

Dave alzo una ceja al no entender que mierdas quería decir esa nota, de cualquier forma tenia que ir a su habitación para poder quitarse ese trajecito, había sido una pésima idea que no pensaba repetir nunca.

Al entrar a su habitación grande fue su sorpresa de que ni una sola de sus prendas casuales estaban en su armario, en lugar de eso estaba una espada. No tenia otra opción mas que subir a la azotea y pelear por lo que pertenecia.


	2. Las reglas

Era complicado confiar en.. en cualquier maldita cosa a su alrededor, sabía bien que el bastardo de su hermano tenia trampas por todo el maldito lugar, los pasillos, la cocina, las puertas inclusive en su propia habitación. Tal vez lo peor de todo es que tenía que aguantarse todo eso con aquel traje tan…revelador, por así decirlo.

Caminaba con cuidado pero sin derramar una gota de sudor, un chico tan cool como el no se podía permitir algo como eso. Mantenía la espada en alto, en posición defensiva. Su mirada se paseaba en todas direcciones, arriba, abajo, inclusive a momentos se giraba para asegurarse de que su hermano no estuviera tras el, o peor aun, esa maldita marioneta macabra, realmente nunca podría entender porque a su hermano le gustaba tanto.

Suspiro exhausto de la tensión que invadía el ambiente. Por fin llego al pie de las escaleras las cuales subió poco a poco hasta legar a la puerta que daba a la azotea, sabia que el mayor estaría al otro lado esperándole listo para el encuentro. Tomo la perilla con su diestra y trago saliva, tenia que pensar alguna manera de poner la balanza de su lado, ya que pelear con esa faldita no era la cosa mas cómoda del mundo, y pelear en interiores… con el otro, no, esa era definitivamente la peor idea que había tenido, incluso peor que ponerse la falda de colegiala.

Chasqueo la lengua, era ahora o nunca, y a decir verdad prefería que fuera lo mas pronto posible.

De una patada la puerta de azotea se abrió, el mayor se encontraba de pie a la orilla del edificio mirando hacia abajo, ladeo el rostro un poco para mirar a Dave por la rabadilla del ojo y sonreír*

-llegaste antes, creí que te quedarías detrás de la puerta pensando una estrategia mierdosa que por supuesto no serviría- Maldito bastardo, su mano se aferro mas al mango de la espada, producto el enojo que sentía en ese momento.

Por fin el mayor se giro para estar frente a frente, a pesar de que las gafas oscuras cubrían los ojos de cada uno, podía sentir la mirada ajena, penetrante y fuerte.

-Te tengo un trato- comenzó el mayor acercándose lentamente a su hermano, pero este dio un paso para atrás, Bro solo sonrío y dejo la espada en el suelo alzando las manos dejándose ver desarmado, Dave igualmente dejo caer el arma – Tu ropa, no te diré donde esta, y para ser honestos no creo que la recuperes- Dave estaba a nada de lanzarse sobre el a querer estrangularlo, aunque la falda se le levantara.

-¿entonces?-

-Sera como un juego, un reto por así llamarle- al ojirojo no le gustaba lo que decia y mucho menos la expresión en su rostro.

-escucho-

-tampoco es como que tuvieras otra opcion- rio y el menor solo hizo una mueca. –Bien, Dave, la mierda estará así, me retaras las veces que quieras- esto no iba nada bien – seré un poco considerado contigo y tus pobres habilidades. Por cada rasguño que logres hacerme te devolveré una pieza de tu ropa- el menor sonrío algo aliviado, acción apresurada –Pero- mierda, ¿Por qué siempre había un pero? – Por cada vez que pierdas tendrás que usar el vestuario que yo elija para ti-

Una simple cosa paso por la mente de Dave Strider en ese momento; "Estoy mas que jodido"


	3. Primera semana

Ya había pasado una semana, y había tenido que usar los trajes mas ridículos que iban desde un Disfraz de Cupido hasta lo botarga de Barney. Aunque ya había logrado recuperar una camisa y un pantalón, no era suficiente porque pues, un chico cool no puede andar con la misma ropa una semana entera, tiene que lavarla, y cosas así.

La puerta del departamentos sonó, el joven de gafas curvas se acurruco mas en el sofá sin si quiera voltear para ver quien llegaba.

-cena-

-no tengo hambre-

- traje jugo de manzana-

Tal vez esa era la única frase que podía alegrarle el día y hacer que levantara su trasero hasta la cocina a pesar del molesto traje de teletubie.

Se acerco a las bolsas con los distintos objetos que su hermano había comprado, prefirió no acercarse a la bolsa que parecía tener tela. Simplemente no quería auto torturarse.

Por fin encontró el elixir de Dioses y huyó con este entre sus brazos hasta su habitación. Se encerró ahí por el resto del día.

Por su lado Bro se dedicaba a ver en Internet el nuevo trajecillo que ordenaría para Dave, el menor pronto lo retaría a un strife. Tal vez justo en ese momento estaba tras de el listo para atacarle. Sonrió y detrás de los lentes sus ojos brillaron al ver cierto trajecillo en Internet. De inmediato y de manera casi inconsciente el cursos se fue directo a la opción "agregar a mi carro de compras".

* * *

creo.. que esta es la primera vez que me comunico con ustedes.. so Hallo~

antes que nada quiero agradecer las 81 views a este fic, es lo primero que hago de multichapter.. (en si e de lo primero que me atrevo a publicar). En fin.-

Mi punto es que muchas gracias. Se que este esta corto, pero prometo que el próximo tendrá más contendido jugoso y es que eh estado con exámenes finales y esas cosas chupa almas (son como dementores). Sólo espero les este gustando.

Las criticas son bienvenidas, constructiva, desctructiva.. I dunno.

¿reviews?

Also, para la otra subire el link para un dibujo de Dave con su traje de teletubie *amo la manera en que se lo imagino*

Muchas gracias a tod s


	4. Respira y dispara

Se escucho el timbre de la entrada, pero el joven rubio no estaba de humor para abrir la puerta así que se quedo acostado en el sillón cuan ancho y largo subiendo el volumen de la tele, pero eso no hizo que la persona del otro lado de la puerta desistiera. El aun desconocido del otro lado de la puerta comenzó a oprimir el timbre como sí del botón de un mando de videojuego se tratara. Pero Dave no se movió ni un centímetro. Por fin una vos demasiado conocida se escucho por arriba del ruido

-David Elizabeth Strider ¿Qué carajo no oyes que estoy tocando? Abre en este maldito instante- El mayor no sonaba nada contento.

Dave tragó saliva, parecía ser que ahora se había metido en un tremendo problema. Se levanto de inmediato y se dirigió a la puerta. En cuanto la abrió salio corriendo tan rápido como pudo, era una suerte que en esa ocasión trajera ropa que fuese suya y no una estorbosa botarga.

Se encerró en su cuarto y movió el mueble de su ropa para bloquear la puerta, pero para su mala suerte tardo demasiado en trasladarlo. Ahogo un grito de horror al ver la hoja de la espada del mayor que se deslizaba por la puerta. Dave se hizo para atrás mirando con desesperación a todos lados en busca de una salida. Todo cerrado, no había escapatoria, su habitación seria seguramente la tumba de la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Cerró los ojos, no quería ni ver el rostro del mayor y no es que tuviera miedo de su expresión, bueno tal vez si, pero no lo admitiría.

-David- Llamó el mayor con vos ronca esbozando una ligera sonrisa, sostenía la espada en su diestra mientras que su izquierda se mantenía oculta tras su espalda.

Dave abrió los ojos lentamente, primero uno y luego el otro. Analizo con cuidado todos los elementos, la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano era el primer indicio de peligro para el, la espada no le preocupada tanto, a esas alturas de la vida él ya estaba completamente acostumbrado a la katana del mayor, pero su mano… su mano en su espalda era lo que lo tenia mas a las expectativa, inclusive mas que el hecho de que su sonrisa se ampliara ante su mueca de horror contenido.

De manera instintiva dio un paso para atrás. El mayor no se movió. Dave miraba por la rabadilla del ojo en busca de algo que le sirviera para defenderse, solo encontró algunos discos, sus amados discos, pero eran ellos o su trasero. Así que, con todo el dolor del mundo los tomo y lanzó a su hermano el cual partió los proyectiles como si fueran mantequilla con un simple movimiento de katana. Maldito hijo de puta.

Dave tomo su cobija y la lanzo a su hermano, y milagrosamente le funcionó como una distracción para poder saltar en el closet donde guardaba una pequeña reserva de armas en caso de emergencias. No eran las armas mas filosas ni nada por el estilo, pero al menos de algo le servirían.

Se lanzó de un salto fuera del armario. Se paró firme y llevó una mano a su rostro retirando sus gafas negras dejando ver así las vetas rojizas de sus ojos. Su mirada era diferente a la de otras ocasiones, en su mayoría tal vez se debiera a que en esta ocasión los ojos se le veían sin ningún obstáculo, como si se dejara al desnudo para el otro, como si dijera "ven por mi, no te tengo miedo". Pero claro que una parte de el estaba aterrorizada puesto que el mayor aun estaba molesto.

Por su parte el mayor se sintió algo confuso, era raro que el otro mostrara su rostro de esa manera, su sonrisa no fingía confianza, tenia VERDADERA confianza. Bro no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa que mezclaba expectativa con orgullo, parecía que por primera vez tendrían un combate parejo.

Y así comenzó la pelea.

Ambos avanzaron con fuerza, sus armas chocaron haciendo un ruido estridente, pelearon por tosa la casa y como si fuera tradición todo se decidía en la azotea.

Dave jadeaba pero no bajaba su arma, sonreía con satisfacción por primera vez el otro estaba tan cansado como el y puede ser que incluso un poco mas. El mayor se paso una mano sobre la mejilla limpiando un ligero rastro de sangre que le había provocado un descuido con el menor. El mayor miro su mano fijamente y luego alzo la mirada observando al otro.

-Vaya vaya- comenzó con tono burlesco jugando la sangre en sus dedos –Así que lo lograste ¿eh? Una pieza de tu arma…

-¿En verdad crees que lo hago por eso? –Dave alzo una ceja sin bajar su espada –A veces parece que no me conoces ni un poco "Bro".

Dave se volvió a lanzar contra el mayor, este trato de interpones su acero entre la espada del menor y su cuerpo y lo hizo pero aun así sintió un extraño cambio en la luz que lo encandilo por unos segundo, Dave quedo anonadado, nunca antes había podido ver los ojos de su hermano mayor, pero ahora estaban completamente expuestos ante los de el y sin decoro alguno.

Bro se encolerizó, no podía creer lo descuidado que había sido. Tiró su arma al suelo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Dave al escuchar el metal chocar contra el suelo, sin embargo sus ojos no se despegaron de los ajenos. El rojo se fundía en el naranja y el naranja en el rojo.

Dave se acerco al mayor y este no se movio, se quedo de pie, firme sin despegar la mirada ni un solo momento.

-Yo..-

-No digas nada, fue un juego limpio.- su rostro era confuso, sus ojos se veian temerosos y su sonrisa orgullosa. Dave no sabia como interpretar eso.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, siempre lo he estado-

-Eso es una mentira y lo sabes- musito Dave desviando la mirada.

Dirk se acerco a el a paso decidido y le tomo del menton haciendo lo que lo viera fijamente-

-No es una mentira y lo sabes- Acerco su rostro al ajeno, su aliento chocaba contra el rostro del menor.

-Nunca lo demostraste-

-¿Desde cuando acostumbro yo a ser directo?-

-amm-

-exacto-

-pero no siquiera dije nada-

-Tu silencio habla por si solo-

-eso es estúpido-

-naah- el agarre del mentón de Dave se fue aflojando y la manos del mayor se deslizaron hasta sus hombros.

-En verdad estas orgulloso de mi? –La voz de Dave temblaba un poco, lo habia escuchado la primera vez, pero quería confirmar que no era un alucinación por la adrenalina o alguna otra mierda parecida

-Sí, lo estoy, Dave-

Los brazos de Bro se cerraron sobre sus hombros atrayéndolo contra su calido cuerpo, y Dave no supo como reaccionar a tal contacto que nunca antes había tenido, ¿estaba siendo irónico en ese momento? ¿Estaba tratando de tomarle el pelo? Vaya jugarreta, esta si que le saldría cara.

Ya maquilaba alguna especie de "venganza maxima" cuando sintio una extraña humedad en su frente, los labios de su hermano mayor estaban apoyados en SU frente, es decir LO ESTABAN TOCANDO, joder que eso era realmente raro

-Bro..-

-mhm?-

-This is like.. si homo..-

-naah.. bueno sí, algún problema con eso?

-no realmente- se encogió de hombros y se dejo abrazar un poco mas. Alzo el rostro y fijo sus ojos rojo en los anaranjados, tenían algo de hipnótico, no podía explicarlo, y obviamente no admitiría la curiosa fascinación que le causaban.

-Entonces… tienes que devolverme mi ropa, lamentablemente no me veras con la ropa de el paquete que llegó esta mañana-

-ohh no no no- Bro lo tomo de los hombro de nuevo separándolo un poco para poder retarlo frente a frente-

-No creas que te has salvado, el juego continua, y hare todo lo posible para que uses mi nueva adquisición-

Algo parecido al miedo invadió a Dave eso parecia una amenza, no, mas bien FUE una amenaza, y bastante directa para ser honestos. Pero, el miedo que sentía tenía algo de excitante, y la manera en que las palabras de el otro fueron pronunciadas tenia algo de tentador y Sexy, mientras buscaba un termino para lo que sentía sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa (que en sus mejillas blancas se noto de inmediato) como una jodida colegiala. Maldita sea, tuvo que hacerse de una estúpida bomba de humo para no perder el poco respeto que se había ganado esa tarde-

* * *

Me disculpo de rodillas y con la cara pegada al suelo por la tardanza de esto, pero estaba seca as hell y pues no queria subir por subir, no sería justo... y pues bueno, capitulo largo para compenzar (?) and shit y..

fs71/f/2013/130/c/f/teledave_by_kokoro_ - speed painting de Davetubee.. porque me gusto la idea y soy terrible dibujando (?) aun me estoy enseñando y cosillas así..

and thats so.. La Bandeja de mensajes para los strider esta abierta para peticiones, quejas sugerencias, igualmente pueden mandar algo para escritora, siempre y cuando no contenga explosvos (viene la semana de exámenes y perde los miembros del cuerpo no es pretexto para no presentar)

Gracias por leer, y followear, eso me anima a inspirarme un poco mas, es como una hermosa lluvia de autoestima..ahh que bello es todo.

proximo capitilo el ?/?/201? ok no ?/?/2013


	5. Sospechas y mas sopechas

Los planetas estaban alienados en su contra, nadie podía negarlo. Y a decir verdad Cómo podía haber sido tan imbecil de olvidar que su amigo John iría a visitarlo ese fin de semana a su casa que se quedaría a dormir y mierdas por el estilo.

Bueno, eso no importaba ya, era definitivo que no podía cancelarle a John, por lo que la única opción era convencer a su hermano de poner pausa a su reto durante ese fin de semana

-Tal vez sea mas fácil decirle a John que no venga- suspiro de manera pesada hundiendo mas su cara en el cojín del sillón

La puerta de la casa se escucho abrirse y el bulto en el sillón se encogió mas.

Y ahora ¿qué te pasa, lil man?

Dave sólo se giro sin hacerle caso.

-Dave…

El menor ni siquiera se molestaba en abrir los ojos.

-David

Esta vez Dave no pudo ignorar a su hermano mayor pues este lo tomo de las pierna y tiro de el haciéndolo salir de su caparazón de tortuga. Lo tenia acorralado contra el sillón, sus piernas descansaban sobre el regazo del mayor sin posibilidad de zafarse del agarre.

Te hice una pregunta.

No escuche.

Si, claro. Mentiroso. - El mayor esbozo una de sus sonrisas de siempre, llena de confianza y algo mas. Acercó su rostro de manera peligrosa al del menor y el rojo no tardo en aparecer en el rostro del pequeño rubio.

Mira, podría pensar que tus ojos están en tus cachetes.

Dave chasqueo la lengua y levanto el puño intentado darle a la quijada del mayor. Pero como era de esperarse Bro fue mas rápido y detuvo el puño del menor a unos milímetros de su cara tomándole con fuerza de la muñeca.

-¿Qué? Acaso quieres un strife ahora mismo.

-No.

-¿Seguro?...podríamos cambiar un poco el estilo en esta ocasión.

Dave solo sintió la mano del mayor deslizándose de manera peligrosa y tentadora por su pierna hasta muslo. Dave cerro y ladeo la cabeza, su cuerpo se tensó ante esa ligera caricia haciéndolo incapaz de moverse o hablar.

-El que calla otorga, Dave.

Dirk se paso la lengua por los labios en un gesto que derretiría a cualquier ser vivo o no vivo que lo viese.

Pero, como si un milagro planeado fuera el timbre de la puerta sonó. Ambos rubios se quedaron sobre el sillón dirigiendo sus miradas inquietas a la puerta esperando la confirmación de que efectivamente era el timbre de su departamento el que habia sonado. Bro se desplomo sobre el cuerpo del menor aplastandolo un poco a vez que soltaba un suspiro desganado, casi al instante apoyo sus manos a los costados del menor para hacer sus labios a la oreja del menor.

-No te muevas, ya vengo- El aliento del otro le provocaron a Dave unas cosquillas que lo hicieron retorcerse y tensarse en el sillón. Bro sólo esbozo una sonrisa ligera al verlo y se levanto.

Mientras Dave se tomaba la cara tratando de controlar sus hormonas cual colegiala de las series de anime que a su hermano tanto le gustaban, Bro volvía emocionado con un paquete a la sala.

-¿Qué hay en la caja?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Eso lo hace sospechoso.

-¿Sí? Pues no me importa.

Bro se levanto los lentes y sus ojos brillaron al leer bien la etiqueta que confirmaba lo que el creia. Por fin su pedido especial había llegado.


End file.
